yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 051
The Mystery Duelist - Part 2, known as The Shattered Millennium Puzzle in the Japanese version, is the fifty-first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It aired in Japan on April 17, 2001, and in the US on November 16, 2002. =Major Events= *Keith is under the control of Marik Ishtar, who cheats during this Duel. *Whoever wins this Duel gets to keep the Millennium Puzzle, which Keith stole earlier disguised as a fortune teller. *Yugi is forced to Duel without Yami. *No results as Keith breaks free of Marik's control due to Yami Bakura freeing Keith's mind, though it can be safely assumed Yugi would have lost as even with Zera the Mant gone, Keith still had Seiyaryu ready. =Featured Duel: Yugi Muto vs. "Bandit" Keith Howard - Part 2= Duel continues from the previous episode. Yugi's turn Yugi Sets a monster. "Bandit" Keith's turn Keith Normal Summons "Seiyaryu" (2500 ATK / 2300 DEF), Sets 1 card, and then activates Magic Card "Stop Defense" (Note: He illegally switched a Ground Attacker Bugroth for that card). He used it to Yugi's Set monster, "Koumori Dragon" (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF), into Attack Position. "Zera the Mant" attacks then destroys "Koumori Dragon" (Yugi: 1500 → 400 Life Points) (due to miscalculation. The real total should be 200). Yugi's turn Yugi Sets a monster. "Bandit" Keith's turn "Seiyaryu" attacks then destroys Yugi's Set monster: "Mystical Elf" (800 ATK / 2000 DEF), Sets 2 card then switches "Zera the Mant" to Defense Position. Yugi's turn Yugi Normal Summons "Dark Magician" in Defense Position (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF), Sets 1 card, and then activates Magic Card "Magical Hats", but Keith counters with Counter Trap Card "Magic Jammer". He discards 1 card from his hand to negate "Magical Hat's" effect then destroys it. "Bandit" Keith's turn Keith activates Magic Card "Curse of Fiend" to switch the Battle Position of every monster on the field: "Seiyaryu" is switched to Defense Position while "Zera the Mant" and "Dark Magician" are switched to Attack Position. "Zera the Mant" attacks "Dark Magician", but Yugi activates Trap Card "Mirror Force". Keith, however, counters with Counter Trap Card "Solemn Judgment". He pays half of his Life Points (Keith: 500 → 250) to negate "Mirror Force's" effect then destroys it. "Zera the Mant" destroys "Dark Magician" (Yugi: 400 → 100 Life Points Yugi's turn Yugi Sets a card then a monster. "Bandit" Keith's turn Keith activates Magic Card "Tribute to the Doomed". He discards 1 card from his hand to destroy Yugi's Set monster, but Yugi counters with Living Arrow to destroy "Zera the Mant" instead. Epilogue Afterward, Keith breaks free of Marik Ishtar's control due to Yami Bakura setting his mind free, shatters the Millennium Puzzle, sets the warehouse on fire, and then flees. Yami Bakura puts a piece of his spirit into a piece of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi is saved by Joey and Tristan. =Featured Cards= = Changes to the English Dub = * Cut from the US version where Jounouchi, trying again to pull the Puzzle free, feels it activate in his hands. Yami Yugi appears and tells him to pull out the bolt with the pipe. Jounouchi's pretty startled, but quickly gets the idea. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes